


Introductions

by Overwatchdaydreams



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatchdaydreams/pseuds/Overwatchdaydreams
Summary: Requested on Tumblr by anon: could i request some fluff with hanzo and/or genji; their s/o meets their spirit dragons and is immediately smitten and the dragon(s) love the s/o in return? are hanzo/genji jealous or are they relieved that they're getting along?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part One is Hanzo, Two is Genji

When Hanzo brought forth his dragon’s he thought you would fear them. He thought you would cower in their presence, at their fierce teeth and glowing bodies. He thought seeing them would make you fear him as well. Instead, you let out a small squeal and reached out to them, stroking their heads as if they were nothing more than horses. What shocked him more was that they allowed it.

 

There had always been so much conflict in Hanzo’s life, both externally and internally, that his dragons had adopted a wary attitude. Not only that, Hanzo had never actually introduced them to anyone before; he didn’t know if they would accept someone. Yet there they were, swirling and dancing around you and nuzzling you as if they had known you their entire lives. They behaved like puppies, almost, in the way they nipped at your shoelaces and pulled at your sleeves playfully. 

 

Hanzo’s chest warmed at the sight of you laughing with them. He could only stare at you as you chased after them in the garden, and they allowed you to catch them. When you threw a stick and shouted “Fetch!” he came forward and placed a hand on the small of your back.

 

With a chuckle he said, “They are not hounds, my love, they will not--” His sentence stopped short as his dragons quickly chased after the large stick, fighting each other for who got to bring it back to you.

 

Hanzo’s lips stayed parted, his eyes wide as he watched the dragons play tug-o-war with the stick until it was shattered to pieces. They each looked a moment at the havoc they had wrought before each picking up a smaller stick and bringing them to you.

 

“They won’t what?” you asked him, smiling wide. You took the sticks and threw them again, watching as the dragons happily darted after them. You didn’t let him answer when you said, “They’re adorable, Hanzo. Thank you for letting me meet them.”

 

With his hand still on the small of your back Hanzo could barely get any words out, let alone an entire sentence. “It was time.” Sliding his hand down around your waist he pulled you closer to his side, joining you as you watched the dragons struggle over another stick. He kissed your temple, gently closing his eyes and wondering how he could have gotten so lucky to have met you.

When his dragons returned to your side and whirled around you both, he knew they felt the same.


	2. Chapter 2

It was only at your request that Genji introduced you to his dragon; he had never given it much thought before, enjoying his time with you. He’d tried not to question much in your relationship, and like his brother he feared seeing the dragon would give you doubts or fears, and that was the last thing he wanted. But when you asked for the introduction he could no longer pretend as if you were a normal couple, not that it was something he could do before.

 

He was careful when bringing forth his dragon, ensuring you were both somewhere comfortable; he chose his room. The dragon would be able to sense his anxiety, and his hesitation, but when it’s green glow illuminated the room you didn’t gasp in fear, but in amazement. The way your eyes lit up as the sleek form shifted into existence took his breath away.

 

“May I…?” you questioned, a hand hesitantly reaching towards the dragon. He nodded his approval and you inched forward on the bed. When your hand stroked down the dragon’s head he watched as it closed it’s eyes and tilted towards you, perfectly at peace with the interaction. Genji could only watch as his dragon and you moved closer and closer together until the dragon was wrapped around your waist and resting a head on your thigh. 

 

“He’s so warm,” you mentioned, still stroking the creature.

 

Genji furrowed his brow as the dragon nuzzled you, quiet. You leaned down and hugged the dragon, making it’s tail swish behind you. To that, Genji pouted. “He likes you.”

 

Too distracted by the mythical and loving creature in your lap, you didn’t notice Genji walk across the room and lean against the windowsill. He stayed there, hands gripping the wood as he tried to figure out the sudden negative feeling he was struck with.

 

The Shimada clan were the only ones that could control the dragons, the only ones the dragons were bound to. He’d anticipated the dragon to not care for you--though he knew it would never hurt you. It knew of his love for you, yet he didn’t think it would have any love of it’s own. But seeing his dragon wrapped so gently around your body, and watching you cuddle with it made his chest ache a little.

 

Noticing his silence, both you and the dragon peered up at him. “What’s wrong?”

 

With his bottom lip slightly outturned he looked between you and the dragon.

“Come, sit with us,” you said as you patted the space beside you on the bed. Genji’s body listened before he could think, always drawn to you. He came as close as he could before wrapping his arms around your shoulders, almost like a challenge to his own dragon. It had taken him weeks to get this close to you and there his dragon was doing it within seconds.

 

As if it had noticed, the dragon slithered up and nuzzled into your neck, making you giggle. Genji did the same, adding peppered kisses to your neck on the other side. You kept laughing, unaware of the odd competition that had started. You put one arm around his waist and used the other to pet the dragon.

 

Suddenly sensing it was losing the battle for your undivided attention the dragon circled over your shoulders and knocked Genji’s arm off, officially situating it’s head on the shoulder he’d been using as a rest. Genji let out a grunt of annoyance, raising his chin at the dragon who didn’t seem to care that he was upset.

 

“Oh, be nice,” you chastised, giving it a gentle pat. It side-eyed you before slinking down and wrapping it’s tail around both you and Genji, but ensuring to keep it’s head in your lap. You looked to Genji. “I didn’t realize dragons were so cuddly.”

 

“They are territorial,” he said, placing an arm back around you. His lips found their way to your jawline. “I should not be jealous--they only share my affection for you.”

 

“You’re jealous?” you asked. Your arms went around his neck. “Why?”

 

You felt him sigh, his breath ghosting across your skin. “I enjoy being the only one you hold like this.”

 

You smiled as you pressed your fingers beneath his chin, raising his head to look at you. You placed a kiss on his lips, smiling into it. When you flicked your tongue across his bottom lip and allowed the kiss to deepen he let out a small moan. You pulled away, keeping your forehead against his. “Yes, but you’re the only one I kiss like that.”

Genji kissed you again with a hum. “Let us keep it that way.”


End file.
